The Tomato Farm
by TheMGMouse
Summary: A Bad Touch Trio story where France and Prussia come to help with the drama and the rest is history . . . Really- no can really remember now what they were doing that day.


**SUMMARY**: A Bad Touch Trio story where France and Prussia come to help with the drama nd the rest is history . . . Really- no can really remember now what they were doing that day.

**Beginning - Author's Note: **I didn't post the story originally cause it seemed bad- but now I know I'll just post the story if it's bad and let you guys read it from there. I hope it's not as bad as I see it is :3

Human and nation names are used in this.

Enjoy,

-TheMGMouse

(Ps - Check out my profile for news / updates on this story and others.)

* * *

It wasn't intentional.None of this was.They were dreaming, there was no way they were really lying here in Spain's backyard covered in tomato juice...right?

...Time Reverse...

To where the three were at Spain's house because Prussia and France always like to visit Spain especially now since it was cold in their countries, but that was not the reason this time since it was warm in both France and Germany no today they were just bored and look to Spain for entertainment. Unfopurtuanlatly for them it was tomato harvesting time, and Spain was hyperfocused on his red, juicy treasures to properly entertain his self-invited guests to satisfaction. Spain welcomed them just as warmly as always and with what seemed more enthusiasm humanly possible, and yet, as this is Spain we're talking about, and he's always enthusiastic to some degree and if he wasn't something was wrong. At this time, Spain was busy making all of them, churros and gushing over about how "The season was just perfect for tomato harvesting." and "delicious the tomatoes will be!""I'm so glad you came over to help me with the harvest this year! Romano was going to come over today, but he promised Feliancno he'd spend the day with him, so he said he'd try to come over tomorrow." Spain smiled, "Ah, the churros are all done!" He rushed over to the oven and served his two friends.

They gave a toast with the churros with laughs and began eating their quick snack.Spain was finished with his in seconds and instantly darted out of the room to get ready for the busy day ahead of him.

He was already making his way to the field with his pet bull when they finished the churros and grabbed another for the road because-hey those things are GOOD!

They raced after Spain, and by the time they caught up to him, he was already in the field his entire focus on harvesting the tomatoes.

France and Prussia seated themselves on their usual positions on the fence, as there was nothing else to do, but watch Spain work and eat their churros. Once Spain filled up the tomato baskets and then some or tired himself out (whichever came first) they'd head back to Spain's house for lunch.

Spain must have passed them for the seventeenth time going up and down the field when Prussia finally had an idea to improve their enjoyment. He leaned over to France and went over the plan moments later they were ready to execute it like the expert planners they were.France leaned over to Prussia, "Hey, you know it's pretty boring just sitting here and watching poor 'Tony do all the work.""Yeah, I wish 'Tony would let us help him. My tomato-harvesting skills are rusty.""Mine too," France said sadly, but hopefully loud enough for Antonio to hear all across the field.

Antonio must've heard because the next time he came barreling over he slowed down a little bit, "Hey, do you guys want to help? I have extra supplies in the shed there." He pointed to an old wooden shed positioned in the corner of the field. Prussia and France just stared at it, "Go ahead take what you want," he pointed to his bull, "and take a basket from Peso there!" Then he shifted his focus back to the tomatoes.

Prussia went over to retrieve the baskets and France went over to the shed. "Me deu."

Frame opened the door and the dust flew out of the shed.

"I can't believe that I have to go in here…" He murmured, but he was wearing red pants, so obviously he couldn't take care of the bull- not that he would want to. France dusted himself off, held his nose, and stepped inside. "I guess he really doesn't throw anything away." France looked at all the junk that was in the shed. Layers upon layers of dust were on everything.

CLANG!

A giant ax slid to the ground, "Gah!!" France leaped out of the way as the ax fell where he was standing. He tripped and fell into the mess his foot kicked the axe and shut the door. Great, he was locked in Spain's shed, granted he did do most of the locking up part, but Spain's shed took part in some of this mess too. A mouse scurried away right by France's nose. France let out a cry in annoyance before turning over to see eyes staring right back at his own. "Ahhh!!!" France jumped into the air and ran away, but ended up smacking into a self that held the gardening supplies. He fell onto the ground down for the count… Shelf one France None…

The stature of a garden gnome still stood smiling, his eyes staring at nothing.

Meanwhile…

Prussia and the bull were having an awesome time! And by awesome time I mean a really unawesome time. The bull didn't like Prussia and like to run away from him, which was fine- except the bull was had huge horns and weighed more than three Prussia's combined- seriously Spain what did you feed the animal bricks? That was stupid, the answer was obviously tomatoes. Now Prussia has to grab two empty baskets without looking in the bull's eyes or getting stabbed. A piece of cake for the awesome Prussia. And this they began their tango….

Half an hour later they got the supplies and the baskets and found Spain asleep under a tree overlooking the field. They sat down next to him, careful not to wake him, exhausted from their battles with sheds and bulls.

"Looks like the boss is sleeping on the job," Prussia said

"No, Romano… that's not how you do that.."

"Nope, still working." France smiles, they sit looking out over the field listening to Spain boss Romano around in his sleep.

"His mind's always on some kind of work isn't?""Yeah, always up to something."

"Well." France said handed Prussia a pair of gloves, "shall we?"A few minutes later the two of them were picking tomatoes like no one's business. They weren't as fast as Spain- heck no one could beat the guy, but they got a lot done in a few minutes. Spain decided to them, and soon it was just like old times, the three of them conquering and ruling however instead of people it was tomatoes and instead of kingdoms it was their friendship.


End file.
